1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving information analyzing system, camera, and a moving information analyzing method capable of generating a moving information analysis image in which staying information or passing information of a person is superimposed on an image captured by the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art in which a level of activity of a person over a period of time at an imaging site where a camera is provided is displayed as a heat map image, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688 is known.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688 discloses a technique of analyzing moving information of a person at the imaging site where a security camera connected to a network is provided so as to calculate a level of activity, generating a heat map image in which a detection result from a sensor is superimposed on a floor plan, and displaying the heat map image on a browser screen corresponding to the security camera. Consequently, it is possible to understand a level of activity of the person at the imaging site by viewing the heat map image displayed on the browser screen.
In addition, a technique has also been proposed in which a heat map image is generated by superimposing a moving information density of a person or a detection result of the number of people on an image captured by a camera unlike on the floor plan described in the above-described technique and is then displayed (for example, refer to the network camera system “MOBOTIX Q24” manufactured by MOBOTIX AG).
Here, in a case where a detection result from the sensor is superimposed on the floor plan in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688, the floor plan is required to accurately match an image of the imaging site captured by the security camera, but since the floor plan is invariable in the technique, the image and the floor plan match each other only in a case where an arrangement of the imaging site is not changed from the time when the floor plan as a base of a heat map image is created.
Here, a case is assumed in which a camera captures an image of a predetermined region (for example, a predefined position in a store), and a layout regarding an arrangement of a merchandise display self or the like in the store is changed.
When a heat map image is generated by superimposing staying information or passing information of the person obtained after the store opens on an image such as a still image obtained before the store opens in order to protect privacy of the person, if a layout in the store is changed, the staying information or passing information of the person obtained before the layout is changed does not match an image captured by the camera after the layout is changed, and thus an accurate heat map image in which the staying information or the passing information is reflected cannot be obtained.
For this reason, when the layout in the store is changed, the floor plan related to the layout is required to be changed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-134688. In addition, in the network camera system, since an image as a base of the heat map image is the image captured by the camera, the person is shown in the image, and thus there is a problem in that privacy of the person is not appropriately protected.